


The World Didn't End

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Photo creditgenderbinaryisforlosers on tumblr





	The World Didn't End

_A week earlier._

He caught her under the mistletoe and they both glanced up, a little uncomfortable.  
“Scully” his smile was small but set fire to her heart “what if I’d kiss you right now?”  
“I don’t know Mulder” she smiled back, lowering her gaze and feeling like running her hand down his chest, but settled for fixing his tie instead “given our track record, the world would probably end.”  
There was hope in her tone, but they both knew the timing wasn’t right, with the office party and fifty pairs of curious eyes on them right now.  
“You’re probably right” he chuckled and brushed her cheek with the lightest of kisses.

They both knew, it was only a matter of time…

**Author's Note:**

> Photo credit [genderbinaryisforlosers on tumblr](http://genderbinaryisforlosers.tumblr.com/post/164386934109/holy-fuck)


End file.
